Pumped Up Kicks
by Berytni
Summary: AU; As of 1994, Tate lives in Lima, OH and puts McKinley High School under gun point - causing the paralysis is Artie Abrams and the murder of countless others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've fallen madly in love with American Horror story, and this is basically my two fandoms colliding. I've decided to do this in two parts; the actual shooting and then the ghosts of the deceased coming to harass Tate and Violet on Halloween. I stayed true to the original plot in this first part but added some of my own twists - the next part I'll have more creative license. Part 2 to come soon!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was just another ninth period at the McKinley High School library - the usual crowed for the time of day, along with a few stragglers with nothing else to do, were dispersed among the shelves upon shelves of books, computers, and rectangular tables. Operating the front desk, which was more in the middle of the room, was Artie Abrams, who was voluntarily checking books back into the library's mainframe in place of the librarian who went out for coffee. Around the corner was Tina Cohen-Chang with her nose in a long hardcover book that she was planning to check out for the weekend. She often came to the library, not only for her love of reading, but also for her love of the boy at the front desk. Cheerleader, Quinn Fabray and quarterback, Finn Hudson, took one of the six available tables near the reference section. After Finn started to fail Spanish, Quinn made it her duty to tutor him so he wouldn't make her look bad by being kicked off the football team. At one of the computers on the far side of the room was Kurt Hummel typing up a summery on the biography of Barbra Streisand he read for English class - ideas for a unforgettable presentation popping up with every key stroke.<p>

That's when the first few shots could be heard, followed by scream and panic muffed by the library's wooden doors. Every person in the room looked up and around, all with the same blank expressions on their faces. Canvas sneakers could be heard running down the hall towards the facility. Artie stood up to take control of the situation, but to his relief, it was an unarmed Noah Puckerman. Immediately upon his arrival, Puck grabbed chairs and book carts and blocked the door to the point of zero entry and escape.

"What the hell, dude?" Finn asked, standing up out of his chair.

"Somebody's shooting up the school. T-they're just shooting people," Puckerman replied, continuing to position library materials in front of the door.

"Are you hit? Where are you hit?" Artie asked as Tina ran up to his side.

"It's not my blood, man."

"Who's doing this?" Tina shrieked.

"I don't know. I-I don't know."

"We have to get the hell out of here," Finn said, running towards the blockaded door.

Two more shots were heard – closer than the first few.

"Hide, hide, everyone down!" Artie ordered, looking around at his classmates.

The group scattered once again into their original positions. Except instead of their previous peaceful states, they were crouched fearfully under tables or behind corners. Loud footsteps were coming towards the blocked door. Everyone in the room braced themselves – few had the courage to keep both eyes open. The perpetuator jiggled at the handles on the door, making Quinn nearly shriek in fear, but it was to no avail. The footsteps began to clop in the opposite direction.

They thought it was over, they thought they were safe. Tina got up from her position to trot over to Artie, who was sitting behind the front desk, but half way there, the same booted footsteps returned, and they were coming faster than ever. Everyone looked at the only other door in the library - unblocked and unlocked. Tina froze in fear.

"Block the door, get-get the door," Finn whispered, pointing at Tina, but she couldn't move...even if she wanted to.

The door handle began to turn. Artie shot up from behind the desk and sprinted to stop the door from opening. He held onto the metal harder than anything else in his life, for he felt the person on the other side trying just as hard to open the door.

Three shots broke the silence. Artie Abrams fell backwards onto the floor, alive, but just barely. Tina shrieked in agony as she watched her boyfriend's eyes twitch from behind his glasses and three red pools form on his abdomen. There was no helping him with the only thing separating her and the shooter was a door, so she ran off into the other direction towards the book shelves. Everyone in the room stared at the still unopened door with three bullet holes in a triangle formation.

Slowly, the door began to open and a set of combat boots marched over Artie's body into the otherwise silent room. Tina snaked around a corner of books and held her arms closely to her body as she heard the footsteps become louder with every step. That's when she caught a glimpse of him walking slowly among the rows of books. She moved accordingly into the next row of shelves, but he too made a move in the same direction. The culprit, now only separated from Tina by a layer of books started to whistle, which made her heart ready to beat out of her chest and onto the floor. She thought she was going to be sick. Suddenly, a dozen or so books fell to the floor to Tina's feet, which caused her to scream bloody murder, but somehow she was still alive She fell to her knees, hung her head, and began to cry. When Tina looked up again, she saw him – tall, blonde, and with a gun pointed directly at her forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut and seconds later, she was gone with a bang.

"Hey," Finn whispered to Kurt. "Hey you"

"What?" Kurt mouthed back.

Finn and Puck exchanged glances as across the hall as the footsteps drew closer. Soon Finn could see the black boots that belonged to the shooter from under the table - right in his face. Those black boots tuned to Puck who was down on his hands and knees behind a shelf.

"No, no…please, no…"

Another shot was released.

Finn covered his face to prevent first handedly seeing his freshly executed friend, and Quinn buried her face into his shoulder. The footsteps kept going which caused Finn to uncover his face and point at Kurt who was also across the hall, but hidden more carefully.

"Phone, phone," he quietly said.

Kurt scrabbled to his hands and knees, and crawled to the front desk where the phone sat on the counter. Carefully, he reached his hand up and felt around before bringing the corded phone down to the floor. Everyone watched as Kurt started to dial for help, including the shooter. Gun held out, he approached Kurt who had the phone held up to his ear and stopped only a foot away. With his mouth hung open, Kurt looked up at the gunman, and before he could respond to the operator on the other side, he was silenced by a shot to the jaw. Kurt collapsed to the floor alive, but he only remained that way for so long. He was the last to die in the long run, making his last few minutes agonizing as he faded in and out of his class mates being murdered.

"Screw this," Finn mumbled to himself before turning to Quinn, "It's gonna be okay."

As he started to remove himself from under the table, Quinn silently begged him to stay and held onto his arm, but he pulled away and continued on his mission. The shooter reloaded the gun as Finn approached him from behind. Hearing footsteps other than his oven, the gunman turned around.

"Hey. That's enough. Get out of here," Finn ordered.

But the gunman stared Finn straight in the eye and mindlessly shot him in the chest, sending him flying backwards onto the table next to the one that Quinn was still hiding under. She began cry, but then covered her own mouth to muffle her agony. However, the shooter knew she was there from the start. He circled around to her table and flipped it over, revealing her and a trail of urine streaming from her skirt.

"Why, _why_?" she wailed as she squeezed her eyes shot. "Please _why_?"

However, Tate had no mercy for the pretty, young, and shaken cheerleader who had just watched her classmates be slaughtered. He brought the rifle up to his shoulder and after watching her shudder and squeak in fear for longer than the others for a power rush, he brought her life too to a violent end.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy new year, readers! This has been a really fun story to write, I'm so happy many of you have taken to it so well. Thank you and enjoy the final chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was Halloween night, but instead of dressing up and ingesting the night air, Violet Harmon sad cross legged on her bed with a mighty selection of books spread out among the covers. There were two general and semi-organized piles, books Violet had been through and books that remained virgins to her touch and as the night went on, the first pile grew significantly. The books Violet borrowed from the library varied in subject and ranged from birds to the most violent murders of the twentieth century, and either they either fascinated or bored her to tears. There was no in between.<p>

With the turn of a hardcover bound page, Violet heart a rustling in the shadows. With her chin lazily rested in the palm of her right hand, she looked up and glanced around the room. Nothing was peculiar enough to investigate, so Violet went back to her reading.

"_How can you even touch those pages without the pain he's caused scolding your skin?"_

Violet looked up again, but this time, she straightened up her back and let the arm perched on her knee plop to the bed. She definitely heard a voice, there was no doubt about that, but it was unfamiliar…shallow and shaky, terrified but livid.

"T-Tate?" Violet called, unsure if it was for help or to blame.

The walls began to shake and Violet could hear her name echo between the faded blue walls of her bedroom. In an instant, she brought her knees up to her chest, hung her head, and crossed her arms behind her neck – screaming in her head for whatever was haunting her to go away.

"Violet? Violet!"

The shaking had stopped and the new voice suddenly calling her name was familiar and relieving. Violet uncovered her head and straightened out her legs to look in the direction of her caller to watch a pebble bounce off her window. She then maneuvered around her books to dismount the bed and walk across the sunken floorboards that separated her from the window. Two stories below in the front yard, she saw Tate staring back at her. With one hand behind his back, he pointed down with the other and mouthed for Violate to meet him in the basement. She nodded and turned away from the window.

…

McKinley High. A place where young adults are prepared for the start of their young lives…but also a place where fifteen lost theirs in the year of 1994. Every Halloween since then, five of those victims of the McKinley High Massacre, discontent with their fate, meet in the library where they took their last breaths. Atop one of the large tables sat Puck and Finn with Quinn wedged between their broad shoulders. Kurt lounged in an arm chair with his legs crossed over one of the sides. Tina, however, was nowhere to be found.

"Langdon's come out of hiding!"

The four turned their heads in the direction of the excited and dark toned voice to see Tina walking though the large library doors. She caught the eyes of everyone in the room as the doors slammed behind her.

"_Never fashionable, always late," _Kurt thought to himself as he repositioned his legs.

"He was outside calling on some girl – throwing rocks at her window…that _Romeo_ _and Juliet_ kind of bullshit."

"Why does he get a girlfriend?" Puck asked, furrowing his brow. "Let's kick his ass."

"If that's what makes you want to go after him, you're more of an idiot than I originally thought," Quinn said, pushing herself off the table and adjusting the pleats of her skirt. "Tate Langdon deserves a lot more than an ass kicking for what he did to us."

"Well what can we do?" Finn asked.

"It's the one night a year we're allowed to walk among the living. That goes for Tate as well and he's probably going to take advantage of the opportunity with his new 'friend'. I say we find him, tear him to shreds, and get our revenge."

"You're so much hotter when you're pissed," Puck gawked, biting his lip and looking at her body up and down.

"Hush it, Puckerman," Quinn hissed, before placing her hands on her hips and standing tall. "Now who's with me?"

The matter was quickly decided on, and the troops began plotting against the common enemy with Quinn as their enthusiastic leader. They began filing out not of the library not long after because their time was as limited as the moon light. The last to enter and the last to leave, Tina stopped as she held the door open for herself and looked back at the front desk. She let go of the door and trotted behind the desk with the name plate that said 'Arthur Abrams'. Tina reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace she had received as an anniversary present from Artie only weeks before the shooting. Bringing the pendant on the end of the chain to her lips, she kissed the sterling silver keepsake and arranged it in the middle of the desk before running to catch up with the group.

On account of it being where Tate was spotted last, the group visited the Harmon residence briefly before moving on once it was clear that no one was home. The park was their next stop, and although the five split up to cover more grounds, Langdon was nowhere to be found. Finn came up with checking the beach, because even if it was a lot of land to cover, Lima didn't have many places to go so late at night.

Smoke from the fire Tate built for himself and Violet captured the attention of his accusers and brought them right to him. The gory group stumbled in a straight line down the manmade sand dune and surrounded the cuddly Tate and Violet.

"Nice costumes," Violet dryly said, noting the life-like blood and gore. "Who are you? The dead Breakfast Club?"

"You know, there's a whole lot of beach, guys," Tate said, twisting his back to get a better look at the invasive group.

"Good job, Tate. You finally came out of hiding. We've been waiting years for you to show your face, but you like mommy's little safe house, don't you," Puck said.

"I-I don't know you."

Quinn got down to his level, "You know…I'm actually surprised that you actually have the balls to show your face around here."

"Yeah maybe you should have worn a mask," Tina said as she too crouched down.

"I-it's _you_," Violet said upon hearing the voice from her bedroom once again.

"Or maybe we could help you look unrecognizable," Quinn darkly said as she leaned in on Tate.

"But look, he's on a date. How cute is that," Tina hissed.

"Leave her alone," Tate verbally defended before standing up to try and pose a threat.

"We don't want _her_," Finn said, looking directly at Tate.

"Let's shoot him in the spine," Tina said.

"Or drown him right here," Finn said, taking a step closer to Tate.

Violet stood up, "Haha. Halloween pranks."

"Stay out of this," Tina snapped.

"Why does he get a girlfriend?" Finn asked, turning to Tina. "I don't have a girlfriend. Puck, you?"

"Nope. I haven't had sex in a _long_ time."

"Come on, let's go," Tate said, grabbing onto Violet's arm and pulling her along. "This beach sucks. Someone should pick up the trash."

Each of the five turned and watched Violet and Tate run over the dune where they entered. Tina mazed her way to the front of the group and watched the couple disappear out of sight from the beach.

"I'm not done with him. Let's go," she ordered.

…

Tate frantically pulled Violet though the streets, looking around every corner and quickening his pace at every whisper of a sound. Violet tried to slow him down to find out what's going on, but he resisted, and finally she shook his white knuckled grip from around her wrist.

"Tate, what's going on?" she asked, stopping in the middle of the street.

"Come on, Violet," he barked, going to grab her arm again.

She snapped her hand away, "Why do these kids want to hurt you."

"They're just some jackass pranksters wanting to start trouble on Halloween."

"Tate, one of them was at my house earlier. This has gone too far to be a prank," Violet said, crossing her arms.

"Listen, I don't know what they want, but we're safer at home," Tate said offering his hand kindly.

"O-okay," she said, uncrossing her arms and lacing her fingers with Tate's.

The two continued running, but Violet's stalling allowed the group chasing after them to catch up, making it easier to tell where they were escaping to. Once home, Violet ran up the steps into the house and locked the door – this time dragging Tate to protect him. She looked around to see if the coast was clear before taking Tate up to her bedroom.

"Are you seriously going to act like nothing happened?" Violet asked, closing the door behind her. "They totally knew you, Tate."

"But I don't know them."

"_Then why do they hate you?_"

"T-they're just high school assholes. The world's full of them. Popular kids, they-they get off being mean and cruel…I thought…I thought you understood that."

"Tate…I can tell you're totally freaked out."

From downstairs, Hallie started yipping and not long after, the dogs across the street started to make a fus. Tate and Violet shared a similar wide-eyed glance before stepping to the sectioned window covered in vintage blinds. Outside, the group of teenagers from the beach were walking though Vivien's graveyard of trampled Halloween attire.

"It's them. They followed us here?" Violet said, backing away from the window. "This is bullshit."

Violet looked up at Tate and the around her room until a freckle of light reflected off a pair of scissors caught her eye. She walked over and grasped them in her hand before heading out the door.

…

Kurt picked up his head as he heard the front door behind him open, as he sat on the stoop. Against the family car, Finn leaned while Quinn sat with her legs folded underneath her on the hood. Tina sat on the ledge of the short brick wall across from the door with her legs hanging off the side and Puck slouched against it a few feet over. Violet skipped down the step, holding the scissors defensibly in her hand.

"Oh great, he sends his little girlfriend out," Finn said.

"With a pair of scissors," Tina said, jumping off the wall. "Are you gonna make us some paper dolls?"

"This is private property. I have every right to call the cops," Violet said looking Tina in the eye and pointing the scissors at her.

"Go ahead and call them. You'll probably need them," Quinn said, shaking her tightly bound pony tail.

"Screw that, she deserves whatever happens to her," Tina said.

"You need to take your disgusting made up faces and go home," Violet said, her blood boiling.

"Made up?" Puck chuckled.

"_Now!_"

Quinn hopped off the car, "Home? Where's that? I'm an only child and after what happened my parents split up, sold the house, moved away – no forwarding address…so I don't _have_ a home." She walked past Violet and sat on the stoop.

"Parents suck," Violet practically sympathized. "But I can't fix it for you."

"Can you fix this?" Finn asked, pointing to the bullet wound in the middle of his forehead. "Can you give me back my scholarship to Georgia Tech? I'm supposed to be starting quarterback freshman year."

"What about Artie's spinal cord?" Tina asked.

"W-who's Artie?"

"Maybe you should ask Tate. Or maybe your high school librarian. I'm sure he'd _love_ to tell you how he became paralyzed seventeen years ago during a school shooting."

"She doesn't care. She's in love," Quinn said crossing her legs. "And she'll do anything for him including giving him her virginity. Tonight was the night, wasn't it?"

"None of your business," Violet mumbled.

"She's worse than she is. She thinks it's okay what he did to us," Finn said circling Violet.

"What did he do to you?" Violet snapped.

"She doesn't know," Quinn flatly said, standing back up.

"Know _what_?"

Kurt stood up and tried to open his mouth to tell her of the horrible death and pain Tate caused him, but instead blood clots dripped down his mouth. Violet's eyes widened and she started to believe that the wounds and sob stories were real.

"It's okay," Quinn said, placing her hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"How haven't you heard about McKinley High?" Finn asked.

"I just moved here…"

"Pick up a yearbook," Tina hissed.

"Or read a newspaper," Quinn scowled.

"We're kind of famous," Finn added.

"So you're popular," Violet snickered. "And you're pissed off I don't know who you are."

"Let's put her down. Out of her misery," Quinn growled.

"_Leave her alone," Tate yelled, jumping out the front door._

"Finally. The prodigal son returns," Puck said.

Violet ran up the stairs to Tate's side and stood close to him.

"Come on down," Finn said. "We got some questions for you."

"Go inside, I can handle this," Tate said to Violet.

"I seriously doubt that," Tina scorned

"_Go inside_!"

"No they want to hurt you!"

"Karma's a bitch, Tina." Quinn barked.

"You wanna talk to me?" Tate asked pushing off the wall. "Let's see how fast you can run."

Taking the same route that he and Violet took earlier, Tate ran through the streets until he reached the lake. It was the farthest place from Violet, she was safe from the vengeful ghosts; however he left himself with only two places to go – the lake or straight into the hands of the people after him. Out of breath with his lungs burning, Tate jogged to a stop and hunched over next to a picnic table. His chasers walked quickly behind him except for Tina who sprinted at the weakened Tate and pushed at his chest.

"We were going to get married. We were in love." she screeched. "But I'm dead and he's all alone."

"W-what is this?" Tate said stumbling "Is this part of a Halloween act? Because the makeup is chilling, but the performance…"

Puck stepped forward and kneed Tate in the stomach before pushing him violently to the ground, "No more bullshit, Tate. You owe us an explanation."

"_Why are you doing this to me?"_

"We want to know why," Quinn said.

"You at least owe us that," Tina added.

"Y-you got the wrong guy, okay?"

"No, no, don't you dare. We have been looking for you for years," Quinn cried.

"He's just screwing with us," Finn said.

"Maybe he's in denial."

"Maybe he's _psychotic_."

"_Get out!_" Tate yelled, shaking his head and pounding his fists against his skull. "_Get out of my head!"_

"We aren't in your head," Quinn said, crouching down to Tate's level. "We are right here."

"Come on, Quinn…the sun's coming up," Finn ordered.

"I-I was eighteen weeks pregnant…with a little girl - we were going to name her Beth. She-she died when I died and she will never see the light of day or get the chance to grow up because of you. Her name is not even on the list of victim," Quinn sniffled though, tears falling down her face. "Just say it. Just say what you did."

"I-I don't know you," Tate said, looking at each of their faces. "I'm sorry…I don't know you."

"Come on," Tina said, placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

Continuing to stare into Tate's eyes, Quinn stood up and didn't look away until she was forced to turn towards the front to follow the rest of the group. With one hand she wiped tears from her eyes, and the other was placed on her pregnant belly that was concealed by her cheerleading uniform. After Puck showcased his middle finger, he caught up to Quinn and put his arm around her shoulders. In a cluster, the group walked down the beach in the direction of the sunrise - where they wouldn't be seen again until next Halloween night.


End file.
